


Ideal

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: The Enterprise is awesome.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Ideal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“It’s a fine ship you have here, Jim,” Admiral Nogura comments, idly eyeing everything from the bulkheads of the corridor to the deckplates beneath their feet. He sets the pace, and Jim just matches it, nodding his approval. The Enterprise is the flagship of the Federation, after all; it’s never been anything less than incredibly impressive. Jim’s proud of his ship and crew nonetheless. He understands why Starfleet arranges impromptu inspections without any warning, but it’s wholly unnecessary when it comes to the Enterprise. At any given time, it’s _perfect_.

They take the turbolift back up to the bridge, where the beta shift crew is skillfully manning their stations. Nogura takes a peripheral look around, though it’s his second visit—the bridge was where he started. Jim can see the subtle tension in the backs of his crewmembers—some must be nervous, others preening, and more than one must want to warn their friends on different decks, but in every new room, Nogura orders communications silence. It would entirely defeat the purpose if they knew an admiral was coming. At last, it would on any other ship. _Jim’s_ ship is already in peak condition, whether the crew knows they’re being watched or not.

Nogura meanders over to Jim’s ready room, and Jim follows, hoping they’re finally going to end their tour. He’s looking forward to hearing what a stellar job he’s done. The door swings aside, and both of them step into his office. 

Bones glances over from where he’s standing, right next to Jim’s desk, stripped down to just the black pants of his uniform and his boots. He’s holding a Synthesized wooden paddle in one hand. Spock’s bent over Jim’s desk, completely naked, tied up in a series of silver chains specially dragged out for just such an occasion. Jim completely forgot it was their date night. 

Jim grabs Nogura’s arm and hurriedly drags him out of the office. While he’s still blinking dazedly, Jim splutters, “Ah, you see, we’ve just discovered a new planet on last week’s mapping mission—funny thing, we hadn’t had the time to send our report yet—but it required us to, ah, embrace their rather interesting culture, so you see, my men are simply...” He trails off, because he can see in the admiral’s eyes that his excuse isn’t flying. 

Nogura sighs, “I don’t know what I expected,” and walks back to the turbolift.


End file.
